StarCraft: Insurrection
StarCraft: Insurrection is a supplement for StarCraft that was released on July 31, 1998. Although produced by Aztech New Media, it is a product authorized by Blizzard Entertainment. The plot revolved around a little-known Confederate planet called Brontes IV, where a routine patrol fails to check in. It featured three new, full campaigns, which comprise roughly 30 Campaign missions, and more than 100 new multiplayer maps. It took place during Episode I. The expansion pack did not require StarCraft: Brood War, and the missions could be accessed in the same manner as any fan missions, via the Custom Game screen, and selecting the first mission of the desired campaign. Campaigns Terran Campaign Lost Souls Marshal Bill Constantine asked "Sergeant", a Vulture pilot and scout, to locate a patrol which had gone missing two days ago. He would be accompanied by a group of Brontes IV's colonial militia. Sergeant was not happy with the mission. He believed that the Confederacy should deal with search-and-rescue missions, but Constantine pointed out how stretched the Confederates were by the presence of Zerg in the Brontes system. The mission was a disaster. Sergeant's team discovered an installation but was ambushed by mysterious rebels, forcing them to retreat. The Rebel Installation Sergeant reported back to Constantine, but had little information to give him. Constantine finally received some assistance from the Confederacy; a group of Ghosts known as the Shroud. They infiltrated the rebel installation. During the mission, they learned of Atticus Carpenter and his rebel movement, the Fist of Redemption, from an informer, and picked up a data disk. They discovered that the Fist was keeping Zerg captives within the installation, along with some of the missing soldiers. The Shroud freed the soldiers and escorted them out of the installation. Jack's Back Constantine was unable to get any more help from the Confederates, and the Magistrate refused to aid him. He called upon retired officer Jack Frost to help him. He offered him the leadership of the Brontes IV Colonial Militia, saying a surprise attack led by Frost's tactical genius would inflict a heavy defeat on the rebels. Frost wanted to refuse, until Constantine showed him the information on the data disk; it was a propaganda video by Carpenter, calling on the people to oppose the Confederacy with the aid of visitors from the sky -- the Zerg! Frost's forces had to fight both the Fist of Redemption and Zerg forces. During the battle, Frost's team discovered the remains of the missing patrol. The Fist of Redemption was defeated. Atkinson Airfield Constantine had received information on a transaction between the Atkinson Corporation and the Fist of Redemption. It would be completed at the Atkinson Airfield. Constantine tried to convince Frost to attack, in order to prevent the Fist from taking to the air, but Frost wasn't interested and left. He called upon Tsuname (a Goliath pilot) and Charlie Vane (a Wraith pilot) to investigate whether the corporation had turned rebel and attack the Fist. During the battle, Tsuname declared that his forces should "kill them all" without bothering to investigate. Vane protested but helped carry out the assault. The corporation and Fist forces were both crushed. The Confederate Militia The Fist of Redemption surrounded Marshal Constantine's Control Center. Atticus Carpenter asked for his surrender, but Constantine refused. Tsuname and Vane took part in the mission to destroy the encroaching Fist forces, and during the assault received assistance from Jack Frost, who turned up with reinforcements. The Fist forces were defeated. The Call of Duty Constantine was contacted by a representative of the Council of Inquiry, a governing body created by other worlds within the Brontes system. They were angry that he had allowed ships, possibly infested by the Zerg, to travel to other worlds within the system. Constantine hadn't received enough reinforcements, but the Council wasn't interested. They took over the government of Brontes IV and fired Constantine. The Council had good news. They had created a group, the Hammer Strike Force, from troops from other colonies. They wanted Frost to lead the group. Frost tried to refuse, but the Council representative warned him that refusing to serve could be considered treason. The forces needed guidance from the Primary Brontes IV Orbital Relay Center, a space platform over Brontes IV, but it was occupied by the Fist of Redemption, who had learned of the coming force from a mining colony. The colonial forces, under Frost, Tsuname and Vane, reached the platform and defeated the Fist. Hammer Strike Force Command The support troops reached Brontes IV safely. The Council wanted to put Frost in charge of the Hammer Strike Force. It's first act would be to take revenge on the mining colony which had sold out to the Fist. Unable to determine which one was responsible, the Council representative wanted the Hammer to destroy all the potentially treasonous colonies as a warning to any other potential traitors. Frost adamantly refused and stormed out. Tsuname was put in charge of the Hammer. Tsuname and Vane destroyed the colonies. Vane could no longer wrestle with his conscience and defected from the Hammer. New Dresdin The settlement of New Dresdin dared to question the Council of Inquiry's decisions, so the Council declared that they had been manipulated by rebels and would be attacked. Frost met his old flame, Black Morgan there, in order to give her the information. She would evacuate the civilians in her Dropship while he led the "New Dresdin Outlaws" against the local Hammer Forces. The operation was a success. The Council Steadfast Frost suggested a new operation; hijacking the Council's Nuclear Silos and destroy it. Then they could convince the Hammer to do its duty and protect the civilians. Black Morgan had doubts but agreed to ferry Frost around so he could hijack the nukes. During the operation, Frost encountered hostages being held prisoner by the Council. With their help, he took over all the Silos and destroyed the Council. Rebellion The Hammer forced the remaining Council members to declare martial law, then arrested them. Tsuname became the governor of Brontes IV. Many mining colonies refused to supply the Hammer, and some even supported Jack Frost as next governor. Jack Frost took part in an operation to destroy Zerg forces near New Dresdin. There he met Charlie Vane, who was happy to join forces with them. Attack and Destroy Atticus Carpenter had a spy within the New Dresdin Outlaws, making operations against him difficult. Frost proposed striking at Carpenter now, before the NDO was too compromised. During the assault, they discovered the Hammer was working alongside the Fist of Redemption. Frost called for Tsuname's head. In addition, the NDO had to deal with Zerg forces. Frost's forces defeated their opponents, killing Tsuname in the process. In the aftermath, the survivors returned to New Dresdin to recover from the conflict. Protoss Campaign Satellite Platform Part 1 Tassadar briefed Executor Andraxxus and Judicator Syndrea of the Seventh Fleet on their mission to the Brontes system, especially against the primary infection point, Brontes IV. The commanders led space forces against Zerg which populated the platform. Part 2 Next, Andraxxus and Syndrea had to secure the Brontes IV Orbital Relay Station, clearing away the collection of Terrans which were holding it. Infestation at New Dresdin Syndrea recommended the destruction of the world from above, but one of her co-commanders, Demioch, viewed this as an extreme step. Syndrea assigned her co-commanders their tasks. She would take the vanguard and establish a base, while Demioch would take forces to assault the central Hive at Carvalho, Edullon would take her forces to New Dresdin and the Archon Aedus/Xerxes would tackle Adbakken. Meanwhile Andraxxus would remain with the main fleet. Edullon believed Demioch's assignment to be suicidal, but Demioch could not be swayed from his desire of accomplishing the mission. Edullon's forces met up with Jack Frost, Charlie Vane and other members of the New Dresdin Outlaws. They struck an alliance to crush the Zerg. In Search of Demioch Syndrea ordered the forces to return to the Orbital Relay Station, even though Demioch and his forces had disappeared. Edullon disobeyed Syndrea, heading to Carvalho to find Demioch and taking Vane with her. Edullon's forces called upon Frost for backup, and took over an abandoned Protoss base. Edullon could sense Demioch nearby. The Fist of Redemption had multiple bases nearby, and within their base they held Demioch and other Protoss prisoner. The allies crushed the Fist forces and rescued Demioch. Edullon vowed to tell Andraxxus of this betrayal. Restructuring Syndrea ordered Aedus/Xerxes, her one remaining loyal commander, to set up a permanent stronghold in the midst of Terrans and Incubus Brood bases. The Terrans belonged to the New Dresdin Outlaws and were confused by the Protoss attack on them. Aedus/Xerxes successfully set up the base. The Slaughter of Harvesters Syndrea next ordered Aedus/Xerxes to attack the Valley of the Shadow, a resource-rich canyon which the Terrans couldn't exploit due to harmful environmental conditions, leaving the Zerg free to exploit it. Aedux/Xerxes wasn't pleased by the mission, but followed orders nonetheless. This action left the Incubus Brood stripped of resources. Defense Edullon reported that the desperate Zerg, starving for resources, also attacked untainted Terrans. Syndrea didn't care, however, and pointedly ordered Aedus/Xerxes to destroy her. The Zerg attacked the perimeter of Aedus/Xerxes's base but were fended off. Carpenter's Destruction Aedus/Xerxes established a communications link with Edullon. He warned her that the Cerebrate of the Incubus Brood had absorbed Atticus Carpenter, but the ploy had failed. Carpenter was winning the mental struggle and gathering more followers. Aedus/Xerxes refused to join forces with Edullon; he didn't hate her, but he would follow orders. Edullon, Demioch, Frost, Black Morgan and Vane led their forces against Carpenter's Brood and the allied Bahumut Brood. Edullon was able to recruit Protoss warriors who were disenchanted with Syndrea. Syndrea's Assault Demioch sensed the arrival of Aedus/Xerxes, who traveled with the vanguard led by Syndrea and himself. Demioch explained to Frost the Archon's history and how it bacame a creature twisted by hate and bitterness, longing only to fall in honorable combat. The Protoss/Terran alliance was attacked by Syndrea's forces. In addition, the alliance had to deal with attacks by Carpenter's Brood. Fortunately, they had help in the form of the New Dresdin Elite Guard. Aedus/Xerxes challenged Edullon to a duel as the battle came to a close. Edullon accepted, and defeated the Archon. Zerg Campaign Syndrea's Demise The Overmind created a new Cerebrate (the player character), which it called "my youngest. It was tasked with the destruction of Syndrea, while Nargil's Fenris Brood would engage the Protoss in orbit over Brontes IV. Syndrea's forces were defeated, but she had been captured by Edullon and the New Dresdin Outlaws, so the new Brood crushed these forces as well. Syndrea prepared herself for death, but Nargil informed her that the Overmind wished her to be captured, rather than destroyed. Nargil's Swarm Nargil's Brood continued its assault on the Protoss fleet, while the new Cerebrate was ordered to prepare for the arrival of the Fenris Brood. It was to construct a base and destroy the Terran forces and Carpenter's Brood forces in the area. The Road to Victory Nargil reported victory; Andraxxus' forces had been forced to the surface of Brontes IV. The Overmind realized the change in the Incubus Brood. First, it ordered the new Cerebrate to destroy the remnants of Syndrea's forces before they could link up with Andraxxus. The new Brood completed the assignment. Fury The Overmind hoped to bait Andraxxus' forces and the Terrans into fighting each other, but instead they struck an alliance. The new Brood was ordered to rescue a Fenris Brood Hive cluster from the alliance, then crush the opposition. It complied. Terran Remains Nargil eavesdropped on a transmission between Jack Frost and Black Morgan. Morgan told Frost that she was drifting away from the group, which had taken shelter in a secret location. Attacking her would force her to flee back to them. The new Brood would use Queens to infect her subtly, enabling the Swarm to see where she had gone but without letting her or her allies know about it. The new Brood, accompanied by a War Zergling, succeeded at the assignment. Complete Ruins Black Morgan fled towards Charlie Vane, with the Zerg tracking her. The new Brood, accompanied by a very powerful Zergling known as Devours Children, followed. The secret fortress was attacked, and during the battle the new Brood rescued several Hunter Killers. The Infestation The new Cerebrate was ordered to infest the nearby Terran mining colonies, who were now unprotected. During the battles, Carpenter's Brood attacked. Vengeance Andraxxus was angered by the Zerg, prompting him towards rashness. He attacked all the Zerg forces near him. The Fenris Brood was ordered to attack him, while the youngest Cerebrate would attack Carpenter's forces. The Ultimate Conquest The Protoss attacks against the Zerg enabled Jack Frost, Charlie Vane and Black Morgan to escape. They communicated in secret for fear of spies -- Frost only trusted the other two -- but the Zerg could see and hear everything Black Morgan did. The trio met up with Andraxxus, who quickly discovered what had been done to Black Morgan. However, by this point, the Zerg already knew where they were. The new Brood was ordered to attack them, and was accompanied by the special Zergling known as Meat Eater. The alliance was finally crushed; Edullon, Demioch, Andraxxus, Vane, Frost and Black Morgan were all killed. The Time to Strike Finally the Overmind declared an end to Carpenter's "experiment". The new Brood attacked, freeing several specialized Zerg (Hunter Killers, Screamer Zerglings and the extraordinary powerful Ultralisk, Blade Guardian) from Carpenter's Brood. The assault concluded with the destruction of the Cerebrate itself, finally putting an end to Carpenter. With this final victory, the new Cerebrate had completed its mission and secured Brontes for the Zerg cause. References External links * ASIN B0006GX6AO *Insurrection: Campaigns for Starcraft for PC Review at GameSpot. *Amazon page Insurrection * Category: Storyline